Borderlands 2 mission flow
There are 129 missions available in Borderlands 2, excluding DLC. *Story missions are numbered and highlighted in bold text. *Side missions are bullet-listed and highlighted in italic text. **The further away from the left-hand margin a side mission is indicates that the mission directly above it must be completed before it becomes available. Missions #'My First Gun' #'Blindsided' #'Cleaning Up the Berg' #'Best Minion Ever' *''Shielded Favors'' *''Handsome Jack Here!'' *''This Town Ain't Big Enough'' **''Bad Hair Day'' ***''Symbiosis'' The Road to Sanctuary Plan B Hunting the Firehawk *''Claptrap's Secret Stash'' *''Rock, Paper, Genocide: Fire Weapons!'' **''Rock, Paper, Genocide: Shock Weapons!'' ***''Rock, Paper, Genocide: Corrosive Weapons!'' ****''Rock, Paper, Genocide: Slag Weapons!'' *''Do No Harm'' **''Medical Mystery'' ***''Medical Mystery: X-Com-municate'' *''No Vacancy'' **''Neither Rain Nor Sleet Nor Skags'' *''Assassinate the Assassins'' *''The Name Game'' A Dam Fine Rescue *''Too Close For Missiles'' *''Positive Self Image'' *''In Memoriam'' *''Cult Following: Eternal Flame'' **''Cult Following: False Idols'' ***''Cult Following: Lighting the Match'' ****''Cult Following: The Enkindling'' A Train to Catch *''Out of Body Experience'' *''Splinter Group'' *''Mighty Morphin''' *''No Hard Feelings'' *''You Are Cordially Invited: Party Prep'' **''You Are Cordially Invited: RSVP'' ***''You Are Cordially Invited: Tea Party'' *''Mine, All Mine'' **''The Pretty Good Train Robbery'' Rising Action ''The Good, the Bad, and the Mordecai'' Bright Lights, Flying City *''Bandit Slaughter: Round 1'' **''Bandit Slaughter: Round 2'' ***''Bandit Slaughter: Round 3'' ****''Bandit Slaughter: Round 4'' *****''Bandit Slaughter: Round 5'' Wildlife Preservation *''Doctor's Orders'' *''The Iceman Cometh'' *''Slap Happy'' *''Stalker of Stalkers'' **''Best Mothers Day Ever'' *''Hidden Journals'' **''Torture Chairs'' *''Arms Dealing'' *''Swallowed Whole'' *''The Cold Shoulder'' **''Note for Self-Person'' *''Safe and Sound'' *''Minecart Mischief'' *''Perfectly Peaceful'' *''Claptrap's Birthday Bash!'' *''Won't Get Fooled Again'' *''Rakkaholics Anonymous'' *''Animal Rights'' *''Clan War: Starting the War'' **''Clan War: First Place'' ***''Clan War: Reach the Dead Drop'' ****''Clan War: End of the Rainbow'' *****''Clan War: Trailer Trashing'' ******''Clan War: Wakey Wakey'' *******''Clan War: Zafords vs. Hodunks'' *''The Overlooked: Medicine Man'' **''The Overlooked: Shields Up'' ***''The Overlooked: This is Only a Test'' The Once and Future Slab * The Bane * 3:10 to Kaboom * Breaking the Bank ** Showdown (after both 3:10 to Kaboom and Breaking the Bank are complete) * Animal Rescue: Medicine ** Animal Rescue: Food *** Animal Rescue: Shelter * Shoot This Guy in the Face The Man Who Would Be Jack *''Home Movies'' *''Hell Hath No Fury'' *''Written by the Victor'' *''Statuesque'' *''Poetic License'' *''Rocko's Modern Strife'' **''Defend Slab Tower'' *''Hyperion Contract #873'' Where Angels Fear to Tread Where Angels Fear to Tread Part 2 Toil and Trouble *''Bearer of Bad News'' *''BFFs'' *''The Chosen One'' *''Monster Mash (Part 1)'' **''Monster Mash (Part 2)'' ***''Monster Mash (Part 3)'' *''A Real Boy: Clothes Make the Man'' **''A Real Boy: Face Time'' ***''A Real Boy: Human'' *''Customer Service'' *''Kill Yourself'' *''To Grandmother's House We Go'' *''Capture the Flags'' *''The Lost Treasure'' *''The Great Escape'' *''Demon Hunter (available after ''Animal Rescue: Shelter is complete) *''Hyperion Slaughter: Round 1'' **''Hyperion Slaughter: Round 2'' ***''Hyperion Slaughter: Round 3'' ****''Hyperion Slaughter: Round 4'' *****''Hyperion Slaughter: Round 5'' Data Mining *''Hungry Like the Skag'' *''Uncle Teddy'' *''Get to Know Jack'' *''This Just In'' The Talon of God After completion of The Talon of God *''You. Will. Die. (Seriously.)'' DLC Missions Campaign DLC Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty Main article: Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty mission flow Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage Main article: Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage mission flow Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt Main article: Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt mission flow Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep Main article: Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep mission flow Non-Campaign DLC Creature Slaughterdome *''Creature Slaughter: Round 1'' **''Creature Slaughter: Round 2'' ***''Creature Slaughter: Round 3'' ****''Creature Slaughter: Round 4'' *****''Creature Slaughter: Round 5'' The Raid on Digistruct Peak *''Dr. T and the Vault Hunters'' **''A History of Simulated Violence'' ***''More History of Simulated Violence'' Headhunter Packs T.K. Baha's Bloody Harvest #'The Bloody Harvest' *''Trick Or Treat'' The Horrible Hunger of the Ravenous Wattle Gobbler #'The Hunger Pangs' *''Grandma Flexington's Story'' **''Grandma Flexington's Story: Raid Difficulty'' How Marcus Saved Mercenary Day #'Get Frosty' *''Special Delivery'' Mad Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre #'A Match Made on Pandora' *''Learning to Love'' Sir Hammerlock vs. the Son of Crawmerax #'Fun, Sun and Guns' *''Victims Of Vault Hunters'' uk:Список завдань (Borderlands 2) ru:Задания Borderlands 2 Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Missions Category:Borderlands 2 missions